koh_lanta_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Raiatea
Survivor Raiatea is the 5th season of the Survivor Community Org series. This season is infamous for having the cast bullying the hosts. Due to those circonstances, the game was cancelled. Twists *'Old vs. Young' - This season, the contestants will be divided onto tribes based on age. *'Black Vote' - The person voted off at Tribal Council is asked to cast a last vote against somebody from their tribe. This vote is called the Black Vote and is counted at the next Tribal Council attended by the targeted person. In case of a revote, the Black Vote does not count anymore. *'The Ambassadors' - The ambassadors are picked by the opposite tribe, they have to decide one person to vote out among the remaing castaways. If they fail to pick unanumously one person, they will draw rocks. Changes *'No Escape ' - Players are not be allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. *'Medical Evacuations' - (sometimes abbreviated as Medevacs) are rare instances where the moderators deem a person unfit to play the game. In order to get Medevac, the castaway have to get two self-vote in a row during his tribals before votes are read. He will be then remplaced by the last person voted out who will join the tribe. That contestant will have immunity for the tribal and won't vote. *'Confessional Chat' - Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals and votes. Moderators Castaways Episode Summaries Voting Summaries } | align="left"|Amanda | — | colspan="2"|— |colspan="3"| — | | — | — | |colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Brandi | — | colspan="2"|— |colspan="3"| — | | — | — | — |colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Chantal | — | colspan="2"|— |colspan="3"| — | | — | — | — |colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Darlene | — | colspan="2"|— |colspan="3"| — | | — | — | — |colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Kelsey | | | |colspan="3"| — | — | | | — |colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Kennisha | | | |colspan="3"| — | — | | | — |colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Kevin | — | colspan="2"|— |colspan="3"| — | — | | | |colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Melanie | | | |colspan="3"| — | | — | — | — |colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Scott | — | colspan="2"|— |colspan="3"| — | | — | — | — |colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Sherry | — | colspan="2"|— |colspan="3"| — | — | | | — |colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Gloria |colspan="3" |colspan="3"| — | — | | | — |colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Josefi | | |colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" | — | | |rowspan="2" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" align="left"|Marcus |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" colspan="3" |rowspan="2" | — | |rowspan="2" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | |- | | align="left"|William | — | — | — |colspan="3"| — | |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Jenn | | | |colspan="3"|Quit |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Ronnie | | | |colspan="3"|Quit |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Jacob | | | |colspan="3"|Quit |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |}